emily and aaron: love is mysterious
by michelle1341
Summary: what will happen when emily and hotch sleep together
1. Chapter 1

**Aaron and Emily : love is mysterious but finds a way**

My first fanfic so might be messed up

Emily sudently woke out of her sleep to find herself naked in a hotel room . she looked at the to find out what time it was . it was 5:00 am . then she relized it wasn't her room ,she wraped herself up in sheet and got out the bed . then she sawn there was someone in the bed next to her . so she walked around the bed to see who it was . then she saw Hotch in the bed naked . then sudently Hotch woke up to find Emily in a sheet with no clothes . she asked what happened ? then hotch told her he did not know . Emily got her clothes the floor and went in to the bathroom to find she had a bruise on the side of her neck . when she came hotch was in his suit he wore the day before . Emily left the room without saying a word to her boss . she tried to sneak back in her and jj's room but jj was awake . didn't notice her until she spoke . jj sat and turned the light on and said where have you been all night? Emily said I fell asleep at the bar and no one woke me . so where did you get that on your neck ? huh , said jj . oh it's nothing . you don't have to worry , said Emily . we will talk about this later now go to sleep we have to give our profile tomarrow . I wonder why didn't the bar tender wake you up , said jj . the next morning they gave the profile . Emily and Hotch did not speak the whole time they were in Las Vegas . Emily was in the food area making coffee when jj came though the curtin and said, what did you really do last night? I don't know what you are talking about . I said I fell asleep at the bar , said Emily . actruly you didn't . the bar tender said you left with a man you seem to know around 15 mins after I left . the bar tender said you both were very drunk , jj said . if I tell you have to promise not to tell any one , Emily said . I promise , said jj .

**Flashback**

So who wants to hit the hotel bar said morgan . they all said me . when they got their table morgan got every body 5 shots . after around 15 minutes jj and rossi got a call about henry . jj and rossi left so they could skype with henry . then Morgan and Reid had left Emily alone with Hotch . had bought then 6 more shots each before he left . after Emily and Hotch were very drunk . when they got in the elevator Emily kissed hotch . then when they got in Hotches room he put her on the bed .

**End flash back**

And one thing led to another . you know what happened next , said Emily . jj stood there in shock for a few seconds then she said , how did react when you both woke up . the same way I did . confused I didn't remember all till now . it was just one night . it did not mean nothing we decided never to talk about it again . that's it . said Emily .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3 weeks later:

Emily was getting getting dressed when she gets the erge to throw for the 2nd time that day . she just thought she had a stomach virus . as soon as she got to work they had a briefing for a new case . in the middle of jj speaking Emily had to throw up again . so she had left the room .When Emily was she heard 2 women come in . next thing she new jj was holding a wet napkin then jj toid Garcia to lock the door then she asked emily what is wrong ? emily just said I have the stomach virus . jj looked at Garcia and said garcia tell hotch we will meet at the plane in a hour then I need you to meet us at emilys place . got it said Garcia . then Garcia walked out . Emily asked jj what are we doing ? we are going to get you a pregnancy test done I know a clinic that can get it done in a half of an hour .

Emily was siting on the patients table when the doctor came and said hi I'm do you want me to tell you or do you want the envelope ? Emily looked at jj and said can you give me the envelope . gave the envelope . when they got to her apartment Garcia was already in the apartment . when they opened the door the first thing she said was well ? they stood in a circle jj opened the leter and said I'm so sorry but you are pregnant . Emily said your lying right . I am sorry but I am right . it says you are 3 weeks pregnant . then Garcia butted in and said who is the father? Emily hesitated and said jj you tell her . jj said you are not going to beleive this but its hotch . garcia said what how? Jj answered and said she got got very drunk in las vegas and she sleept with him . guess it means you two are going to have to talk about because he knocked you up . Emily sat down on the couch and said what am I going to do how am I going to tell him? Garcia said you can always give him that leter and let him figure it out when we get back . if he does not accept it you got us . emiy smiled and said it's time to go we will tell now lets go we are going to be late


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : time to tell**

**May 5nd**

All they could hear was Emily throwing up in the saintclaire bath room . morgan and emily were sent to interview the first victim . they were in the middle of the interview when emily got the erg to throw up . She politely asked if she could use the bathroom. when she got out the bath room was standing there with a cloth . then Emily said , can I do some thing for you ? the grey haired women whispered in her ear , are you with child? As she handed the cloth to dry her face. Emily looked around to make sure morgan wasn't listening and said yes . the woman smiled and walked away . Emily back in there to finish the interview .

At the precinct:

Emily what's going on? , said morgan . I heard you throw up at the saintclairs . Its nothing. Probably some thing I ate this morning , she wasn't completely lying it was partially some thing she ate that morning .

Morgan looked at her for a couple of more seconds before he walked away .he didn't beleave her and Emily knew it but she couldn't tell him before she told hotch . as soon as she turned around she saw hotch walk in the precinct . he interviewed the second victim with rossi . then rossi came in and walked over to her and said , did you get any thing from first victim family? All Emily did was shake her head no and walked over to jj . she pulled into the bathroom and locked it , then she said is there any way to get rid of the morning sickness ? because I cant deal with it . you know I throw up during the interview . and now morgan is asking me about it what am I going to do? Emily couldn't fight the tears coming down her face . jj pulled her into a hug and said it be alright . then jj let go of and gave her a tissue . are you better now ? said jj . its just hormones . im ok . when will I be done with morning sickness? Said Emily . after your first trimester , you still have a couple of weeks . remember you have to tell him when we get home because you already have a baby bump and soon he will notice it . then we will have even more ackward situation on our hands . so put on a brave face and walk this restroom and lets catch a killer . before Emily could answer hotch knocked on the door and said .we are ready to give the profile in 10 . so we need you two . Emily and jj said okay in unision .

When they walked in the room morgan saw Emily's eyes were red , and asked whats wrong ? Emily just smiled and said its just allergies . then Emily sat down next to reid .

3 hrs later [at the hotel]

Who needs a drink before we go home tomorrow ? said morgan

I do, said rossi . sure I'll have 1 drink that it , said hotch . what about you kid ,said morgan , are you up for a drink? Matter of a fact yes , said reid . I'll have to pass , said Emily .why , its not like you to pass up a drink . is there some thing your not telling us , said morgan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey , this is chapter is kind of late but i was down for a little bit so here it is .

I would like to thank all the people who support me and please send some reviews I'm trying to make it up 300 I'm almost there so help me out . if you have any suggestions just send me a message .

Love, michelle 1341

**Chapter 4 **

''of course not . I'm fine '' . said emily in a high voice . ''now if you don't mind I have to sleep'' . then she walked away .

She didn't mean it . it just that the case has been getting to her , so I'm going to go and talk to her . '' said jj .

Then jj and Garcia went to catch up with emily . morgan was shocked , then reid said '' they will tell us when they are ready . come lets get some thing ''

**In the girls room** :

'' Emily I think we have to tell them as soon as we get home . because you know morgan wil not give on what we are hiding . first you have to tell hotch , then we will gather the team in the conference room and tell them then . ''said jj .

'' Do I have to tell hotch ? what if he doesn't want it . I cant deal with all this at once . it will be to much for him . I cant do that to him . '' said Emily .

''If you want we will tell him together . he needs to know , it is his baby . '' said jj .

'' Yes , I would feel much better if you did . '' said Emily

'' Okay sweaty , get so sleep . we will talk later . do you want any thing to eat from room service ? '' said Garcia .

'' no , thanks . I am just tired , the baby is making me sleepy . good night '' said Emily .

Then Emily went in to the bathroom and changed in to her night clothes that were berly fitting . when she got out the bathroom the girls were still there . jj was on the phone with room service and Garcia was still standing there waiting for jj to get of the phone she saw Emily in her tight pjs she said ''wow you are already got a little baby bump , and you are glowing . '' she said as she rubbed her stomach , all Emily did was blush . then they heard a knock on the door . '' its probuley room service '' said jj , as she opened the door instead it was the boys they walked and saw emilys baby bump .

What the ? said morgan . all Emily could do an embarrassed type smile , and put her hand on here bump .

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary : the boys [ hotch , morgan , rossi , reid ] walked in on the girls and saw emilys baby bump .**

'' What the …. '' said morgan .

'' what can I do for you . '' said jj , in an low voice .

'' yeah , you all tell me what's going on . the truth please . '' said morgan .

Then jj and Garcia looked at Emily . then Emily sighed and said '' I'm pregnant . we were going to tell yall after we got back . ''

'' who is the father ? '' said morgan .

Emily looked at hotch . he was in shock . then she said , '' hotch can I speak to you out side ? ''

'' Yeah '' , said hotch .

They went out the room . every one was very shocked , couldn't even speak .

'' I'm so sorry for not telling you first . '' said Emily .

'' are you sure its mine ? '' said hotch .

'' yes I'm positive . I know we agreed not to speak of it but you know I have to tell my parents , and they are going to want answers . '' said Emily .

'' Well if you would like to start over I have some to ask you ? '' said hotch . he had a grin on his face almost a smile .

'' well it depends whats your question , and yes I would . '' said emily .

'' would do me the honor of going on a date with me ? '' said hotch .

'' well , I don't know . I just kidding yes I would . '' said Emily .

Then he pulled her in to a kiss . when they walked back in the room every one still had their mouths wide open . Garcia and jj were laughing at the boys faces . then morgan came to and said '' let me guess hotch is the father . now I have one question . how did this happen ? ''

Emily and hotch looked at each other . then Emily said '' it just happened . it wasn't planned .

So what did you do have a one night stand ? '' morgan said as he laughed .

When Emily looked at hotch , morgan said '' you did . when ?

'' Almost a month ago . when we went to the bar . lets just say we were wasted . '' said Emily .

Every one just laughed . they went to dinner .

**The next one I am skipping a month . lets just say when emily and hotch go for the first altro sound they are getting so big news . please leave some reviews . also we will be meeting emilys parents . Awkward . i'm sorry i couldnt make him freak out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter 6 **

**Love , Michelle1341**

**Don't own criminal minds **

**May 7 ,**

**Emily's apartment ,**

'' So tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment at 3 : 30 . would you like to join me ? you don't have to . '' said emily .

'' yes , I would like to join you . why wouldn't I , it is my child . '' said hotch .

'' yes , I know . '' said Emily . then she kissed him . then she said '' we are going to be late for work . now come on . ''

Then they went down stairs , Emily handed hotch the keys and grabbed his hand . she knew once they got in the car they could not hold hands . they were to act how they usually did in the field . she told him he could have her at his side but he could stop her from being in field until she was five months no matter what . when they got in they to the she let go and they headed for work .

**Bau headquarters ,**

'' Hey can I come in . '' rossi said with a mischievous grin on his face .

'' yeah , sure . come in . '' said hotch . he looked up from the paper work and moved his left arm and pointed to one of the guest chairs . dave sat down and said '' wow . that's all I have to say . I mean I knew you and Emily would end up one day . but you knocking her up . wow . no words . ''

'' well , It wasn't like we planned this . '' hotch said as he closed the file .

'' well did you two talk about this yet ? '' said rossi .

'' actruley we have had a talk but we are still discussing things over . and a matter of fact I have a lunch date in 10 min , so if you don't mind I have to go . I learned not to keep pregnant women waiting . '' said hotch .

'' trust me I know , except I thank Prentiss will be even more hormonal so hurry up . '' said rossi .

Hotch grabbed his keys and left the room and went to emily's desk and said '' you ready to go ? ''

'' yeah , just let put this and grab my purse . '' said Emily . she closed her file and got up . they walked out like they were just collegues . when they left headquarter they held hands as hotch drove to the restaurant .

**At olive gardens ,**

'' So , when are you going to tell your mother ? '' hotch said as he was about to take a bite .

'' well , never . '' said Emily as she was twirling her Alfredo.

'' you know you have to tell her . it is her grand child . '' said hotch .

'' do I have to tell her . '' Emily said almost a whine .

'' yes , you do . '' hotch said as he was cutting the steak .

'' fine , we will tell her after the first trimester , but you have to tell jack this weakend . huh . '' Emily said with a michevious grin .

'' Fine , now we 20 minutes to get to the bau . lets pay and go .

**May 8 , 3 : 00 ,**

''Come we are going to be late if you don't come on . '' hotch said not trying to laugh at Prentiss trying to get her leather boots on .

'' I'm coming , give me a minute . '' said Emily .

**At the doctors ,**

'' Prentiss . '' said the doctor .

'' yeah that's me . '' said Emily as she got up .

'' Come with me to the back room . '' said the doctor . '' how far along are you ? ''

'' almost two months . '' said Emily .

'' Okay are you ready ? '' said the doctor .

'' Yeah I'm ready . '' she said as looked at hotch .

'' it looks like you are having you are having twins . '' the doctor said .

'' your lying right ? '' said Emily .

'' nope , you are having twins . congradulations ! '' the doctor said . '' do you want a picture ? ''

'' yeah , do you mind giving me 4 please . '' said Emily .

**At emily's place ,**

They were walking up the to the door . when they saw it was unlocked they pulled out their gun out their holisters when they entered they saw some one standing in the living room . then Emily relized who it was .

'' mom . '' said Emily .

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 , **

'' Mom , what are you doing here ? '' Emily said as her and hotch put their guns back were they belonged .

'' well you haven't answered me or your fathers calls . I needed to make sure you were okay . '' said Elizabeth .

Before Emily could reply some one entered the room . then Emily turned to face her dad . she went to hug him .

'' well I know how you got in . okay back to why you 2 are here . theres another reason why you are here , so spill . '' Emily said as she buttoned back her suit jacket , so they would not notice her baby bump .

'' well , we wanted to tell you that your father is retiring from the cia . and other news why is your boss stuff here . '' elizabeth said as she looked at hotch .

'' well he's staying in my guest room while his apartment building is under construction . so I'm letting him stay with me until they are finished with it . '' Emily said trying to not make it ovious that she was lying .

'' well , darling you cant lie to me . we saw his clothes in your closet . its ovious you are sleeping with him . darling theres no reason to lie , I'm actruley happy for you . as long as he makes you happy . '' Elizabeth said with a smile on her face .

Then Richard said '' nice to meet you agent hotchner . '' then he pulled his out to hotch to shake his hand . then hotch said '' nice to meet you to meet you to sir . '' hotch said as shook Richard hand .

'' so , mom can I get you some thing to drink ? '' said Emily .

'' yes , please . may I have some water . please . '' Elizabeth said as she sat on the couch in front of Emily . when Emily went to walk away the altro sound fell out her jeans back pocket . she did not notice it until her mother picked it up , then elizabeth said '' what is this , a altro sound picture . oh my god Emily . '' then Elizabeth took a deeper look and noticed to little dots . then she spoke again '' your having twins . ''

Emily let out a sigh and said '' yeah I was going to tell you after the first trimester . '' then elizabeth walked over and gave emily a hug . then she said I'm so happy for you . how far along are you ? ''

'' almost two months . '' said Emily .

'' Richard , get in here . '' Elizabeth said .

'' what's going on in here ? '' said Richard .

'' we are going to be grand parents . '' said Elizabeth .

'' congradulations Emily . I'm so happy for you . '' said Richard .

He shook hotches hand and hugged Emily .

**At the bau , may 6th **

'' So your parents really broke in to your apartment ? '' said jj .

'' yeah , then they found the sonogram . so I had to tell them . they found out I was sleeping with hotch before I even told . '' said Emily .

'' how did they know ? '' said Garcia .

'' well they decided to go threw my apartment and they found some of his work clothes in my closet . '' said Emily .

'' wow , that's all I have to say . '' Garcia said as she was trying not to laugh .

'' so how do your parents feel about the baby . '' jj said as she was sitting down with her breakfast .

'' you mean twins . they are happy about it . '' said Emily .

'' there aretwo babies . I am so happy for you and hotch . where's the picture ? '' garcia said trying not to choke on her food .

'' here you go . '' Emily said as she handed Garcia the picture .

'' they are so small . I bet hotch is thrilled . '' Garcia said as she smiled at the picture in her hand . then she gave it back to Emily .

'' keep it it's yours . I have four so I got one for you jj . Emily said as she handed jj one .

Then then morgan came and said '' what are yall doing ? '' as he was getting some coffee .

'' the babies . '' said Garcia as she showed morgan the picture .

'' wow your having twins . are you ready ? '' said morgan .

'' yeah , a little bit , but hotch will be there with me so it's not like I will not be alone . '' said Emily as she took a deep breathe .

Then morgan touched her shoulder and left the break room .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 , may 7****th**** ,**

'' so when are you all going to come to my place ? said jj .

'' well how about tomorrow . I told hotch he had to tell jack about the babies today it was a part of our deal . so . '' said Emily .

'' what deal ? '' said jj .

'' I made a deal with hotch . if I told my mother he would tell jack tomorrow and I'm holding him to it . '' Said emily .

'' wow you already got him around your finger . nice . '' said jj .

'' I know , it is great . '' said emily .

**Hotch's apartment ,**

'' hey buddy , come here I need to talk to you about some thing . '' said hotch .

Jack came and sat on the couch and said '' yes . what do you need to tell me . ''

'' how would you like to have 2 more siblings ? '' said hotch .

'' well I would have some one to play toys with . ''

'' what if I could tell you that you will have 2 more siblings . '' said hotch .

'' wow , that would be awesome . '' said jack .

'' great , now we have dinner plans at miss Prentiss place . so , get your jacket and shoe . '' said hotch .

**Emily's apartment ,**

Jack and hotch were walking up to emilys apartment when jack said '' can I knock ? ''

'' yeah , sure buddy . go ahead and knock on the door . '' said hotch .

Then jack knocked on the door .

'' who is it ? '' said Emily .

'' it's jack . '' said jack .

Emily opened the door and said '' well nice to see you jack . come on in . '' then she let him enter .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 , may 8th**

'' how did it go with jack last night ? '' said jj .

'' well , it went great . he is happy he is going to have some siblings . he told us how he is going to protect them . '' said Emily .

'' sounds like he is going to be an excellent big brother . so are you hotch going to move in with each other ? '' said jj .

'' we really haven't talked about it , but we are not married so we are going to wait . '' said Emily .

'' okay , well I need to finish some paper work . so see you later . '' said jj .

'' do you know some thing I don't ? '' Emily said confused .

'' no , why would you think that ? '' said jj .

'' you do know I'm a profiler and I am pregnant , so what are you hiding ? '' said Emily .

'' nothing , you know I have a lunch date in an hour with rossi . so I need to hurry up and finnish my paper work . bye . '' jj said as nearly began to run out o the break room .

**Hotches office ,**

'' hey hotch , can I ask you some thing ? '' said Emily .

'' yeah , sure . come on in . '' hotch said as he pointed to the chair in front of him .

'' when are we going to tell strauss ? '' said Emily .

'' well , we will tell her as later as possible . '' said hotch .

'' well , okay . I got a whole stack of paper work to finish . so see you later . '' said emily .

'' well , how about you bring your paper work up here and do them on the couch . '' said hotch .

'' are you sure ? '' said Emily .

'' yes , now go and get your stuff . that's an order . '' said hotch .

'' yes sir . '' Emily said trying not to laugh .

**20 minutes later …**

'' hey , hotch here is my report . why is Emily sleep on the couch ? '' said morgan .

'' she is pregnant so she really needs to sleep . I will take your report . '' said hotch .

**30 minutes later ….**

'' agent hotchner , why is one of your agents sleep on your couch ? '' strauss said interrupting hotch from his paper work .

'' well , because she is pregnant and sleepy . so it is better than letting her fall asleep at her desk . '' hotch said defensively .

'' you know you cant give special treatment to just one member of your team '' said strauss .

'' my team already knows and they would be very pissed off if I didn't . hotch said in his don't mess with me voice . then Emily woke up .

''can I just tell her ? '' said Emily .

'' Yes . '' said hotch .

'' tell me what ? '' said strauss .

'' me and hotch are together . '' said Emily .

'' you two know that it is aginst the rules to date a subordinate . I will have to tell the director about this . '' said strauss .

'' actruley he already knows about this . we made a deal with him . '' said Emily .

'' what do you mean you made a deal with the director ? said strauss .

'' We told him earlier in the week . '' said hotch

**Flash back ….. [ at the farmer market ]**

'' do you stawberrys or bannas ? '' said hotch .

'' stawberries . did you grab the cucumbers ? '' said Emily .

'' yes , I did . '' said hotch .

Before Emily could say any thing a man interrupted her .

'' agent Prentiss , who throught I would see you here with agent hotchner . said the man .

'' director , it is not what think . '' before Emily could say any thing else the director spoke .

'' I have already watched you two . you two are some of my best agents at the bau . so I will tell you one time and one time only . as long as your relationship doesn't get in the way of your work I will let you two remain on the same team but if it does , you know what will happens ? do we understand each other ? said the director .

'' yes sir I under stand . '' said Emily .

'' well good . you have a fine man I hope you know it . said the director .

'' I know sir . '' said Emily .

**end of flash back ...**

**Emily's apartment ,**

Emily unlocked the door and when she entered the apartment , she saw the whole team and her parents in her living room .

'' what's going on ? '' said Emily .

Hotch got on one knee and said '' Emily prentiss , you are the mother of my children and the best person I could wish to be my son's step mother . my best friend you have helped me through every thing . so will you do me the honor of marrying me ? ''

Emily pulled her away from her mouth and said '' yes , I would love to mary you . '' then hotch took her hand and put the 4 karrot diamond ring on her finger . hotch got the floor and kissed his fiancée . then jj and Garcia ran over and said '' show us the ring . '' Emily showed them the ring . the men patted on the to congradulate him . Elizabeth and Richard hugged Emily . Richard shook hotches hand .

**The next episode will be the wedding episode . that will be the mid-season finale . but don't worry it will return in about a week . I need time to write the final part of the season . the first episode of the next part of the season will tell us the sexes of the babies .**


	10. message from author

**Dear viewers ,**

**I am taking a break so there will be one more . it will be the midseason finale .**

**I will be doing a new series for criminal minds that will be starting after the midseason finale so make sure you read it . if you have any ideas for the wedding . just send them to me . **

**For the mid season finale : spoiler **

**I will do the wedding but there will be a twist more like a cliff hanger . some one from emily's past will make a little visit to the wedding . keep that in mind . who do you think it is take a guess . I wonder if any one will get . remember any ideas just send it to me .**

**I hope you all enjoy it . I will post it on the 13****th**** ,**

**Love michelle1341 .**


	11. message from author 2

**Tell you about my criminal minds universe ,**

**In my series haley didn't die . why ? well because I was bolling my eyes out , I may have did not like her that well . she didn't deserve to die that way . so that means I am rewriting the episodes . I might not do all scenes , I will do some . remember there is a wedding to plan . some I hope it will keep you guessing .**

**[ spoilers for wedding… ]**

**There will be a medium size wedding . I will add some wedding planning . Emily is going to be 4 months . so I will be skipping around in the few months .**

**that special guest that is not invited to the wedding will be ? drum roll please . the ripper . lets just say I have plans for him .**

**I hope that you will enjoy the episode . I truly love you guys for supporting me so wish me luck . I need your feed back on weather you liked it so .**

**Love michelle1341 ,**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 , june 5****th**** 2009 ,**

'' I still can't believe I am engaged . I am engaged to my boss . wow . '' said Emily .

'' well I am married to the second suppervisery agent to our team , so I know how you feel . his position doesn't matter as long as you love him , you will be fine . I promise . '' said jj .

'' yeah , your right but I will hold you to your promise . '' said emily .

'' yes , I know you would . let me see the ring again . '' said jj .

'' here you go . '' Emily said as she handed her hand to jj .

'' well , you do know we have a wedding to plan . we only have about 2 months to plan your wedding . so tonight you , me , and Garcia are going to get started on your wedding planning . so , tell your boss that you have to leave early for an important meeting . '' jj said trying not to laugh .

'' fine I will ask my boss if I could go to this important meeting . '' Emily said as she rolled her eyes .

'' good girl . now go ! I will get garcia . '' said jj .

Emily walked out of the break room . she looked around in the pullben to make sure strauss wasn't on this floor right now . then she walked up toward the stars when she saw hotches brother sean in his office . they were talking like every thing was normal even though it wasn't

( **_emily's thoughts_**) haley has been gone for five months hatch has finally started to seem some what him self lately . he actruley smiled while he talked with his brother . it wasn't like a big smile it was a small half smile which was the only kind of smile hotch would every once in while , even before they left he had the same type of smile he had on his face . I am happy he is almost him self again . soon we will have jack and haley back officialy . not just every little bit when it was safe . the only way to save them is catching foyet .

Then she saw she was right in front of the she knocked on the door .

**Hotch's office , **

'' come in . '' said hotch .

'' um….. hotch I was wondering if I could leave early . jj , Garcia and I have an important meeting this afternoon with a friend . '' said Emily .

'' did you all finish your report from the last case . '' hotch said trying not to seem like they were in a personal relationship with one of his subordinate agents .

'' we were going to take them to Garcia's place and finish them before our important meeting . so can we leave early ? '' Emily said with a begging in her eyes . she knew she could not get personal with at work in front of his brother .

'' as long as you all bring them on time and do not break any rules . '' hotch's said giving the look she would under stand . he that she when she gave him the same look back .

'' yes sir , they will be on your desk first thing in the morning . I promise . '' Emily said with a little smile on her face .

Then sean got up and said '' hi I am sean hotch's brother . I was wondering if I could get your number ? '' hotch sat back in his chair trying not to laugh .

'' sorry , I'm taken . '' Emily said as she showed him her hand . then she walked out trying not to laugh .she was walking toward elevator when she saw her mother . her mother was in the elevator . elizabeth walked out and saw Emily .

'' honey , I was called by one of your friends . Phenelope Garcia , she said to come here and get you . so , we are going out for lunch . now get your coat . '' said Elizabeth .

'' fine , but I need a minute to go talk to our tech analist . I will be right back . how about you wait at my desk . I will be right back . '' emily said as she moved her mom to her desk .

Then Emily left . she got in the elevator .

**Garcia's office ,**

'' hey Garcia did you call my mother to kidnap me ? '' Emily said as she walked in . she stood in front of jj and garcia . jj was standing on the left side of Garcia . Garcia was typing on her computer .

'' well yes , we needed some one to make sure you didn't hurt your self being alone . so I kind of hacked her computer . so , I could make sure she wasn't doing any thing and plus you two need to do some catching up . so go enjoy lunch and we will kidnap you back later and plus we need to finish our report .so , we are leaving to clean my apartment up soon . now go before your mother embarrasses you . you never know what she could tell morgan and reid or your boss if get what I am saying . bye . '' said Garcia .

'' I will get you for this one . '' said Emily .

'' we love you too . '' Garcia said jokingly .

Then emily walked out .

**Bullpen ,**

Elizabeth was sitting at emily's desk . she was looking around . she was just having a politics conversation with reid . she saw that hotch was alone in his office doing paper work . she got up and went to the stairs . she walked up the short stairs . she then knocked on his office door .

'' come in . '' hotch said in his usuall stern voice .

'' agent hotchner can I have a word with you ? '' said Elizabeth .

'' yes , what can I do for you ? '' hotch said in a little less stern voice .

'' well , I wanted to ask did you sleep with my daughter because you just needed a one night stand ? '' said Elizabeth .

'' excuse me ? '' hotch said in his frustrated voice .

'' well you just got a divorce a couple of months ago . so did you ? said Elizabeth .

'' no I did not just sleep with her because of my divorce . '' said hotch .

Before Elizabeth could say any thing else Emily walked in .

'' well , I said to stay at my desk . I am ready to go . can you give me and hotch a minute , mother .

'' yes , I can . I will be in the car . '' Elizabeth said as she left his office .

Emily waited till her mother was out the room . then she closed the door .

'' so , what were you two talking about ? '' Emily said putting her arms around her lower back .

'' nothing . '' hotch said as he opened back the file .

'' well , I am having lunch with my mom . I have no choice . me and the girls are having a meeting . so , I will not be home to night . '' Emily said as she closed the curtains . she pulled him into a long kiss . she left 5 minutes later . some of the other agents in the bullpen were watching Emily as she left hotch's office . she didn't care what they thought . she saw morgan and rossi were watching her as she left the office .

'' what ? '' emily said as she walked over to rossi who was sitting on reids desk talking to morgan .

'' well , you were making out with the unit chief . it just very different . '' rossi said laughing .

'' wow , you guys are teenage girl . we have done a lot more than that . how do you think we got here ? '' said as she started laughing .

'' really had to put that site in my head . really , Emily . '' rossi said as he and morgan began to laugh .

'' well , see you later . I'm stuck going to lunch with my mom .

'' what did you bribe our unit chief so you could leave early ? '' said morgan .

'' nope , I asked earlier . I don't need to bribe him . '' Emily said as she grabbed her stuff and left .

**Bau parking lot ,**

Emily got out the elevator . she walked over to her car first . she put her work stuff in the trunk . she left the car unlocked so jj could drive it to garcia's place because rossi was going home and she needed some one to drive it home . she knew hotch drove his truck to work this morning . since , she had a doctors appointment and he was on his was at the court . so , he could be a witness for another case .

**Flashback , June 12 ,**

'' miss Prentiss , the doctor is waiting for you . '' the nurse said as she pulled the file out the wall tray .

'' that's me . '' Emily said as she put the magazine down and got up . she walked in the door that was open .

**Room 1 ,**

'' okay just sit on the table . the doctor will be here in a minute . '' the nurse said as she left .

'' okay . '' Emily as she got on the table . she put her hair in an pony tail .

**5 minutes later….. ,**

'' okay agent prentiss , lets see if we could find out their sex . '' said the doctor . Emily sat back as the doctor rubbed a gel on her stomach . then she put the moniter on the spot where the gel is .

'' okay , here is baby 1 and there is baby 2 . looks like you are going to have fraternal twins . one is a girl and one is boy . congradulations . '' the doctor said as she printed a picture .

'' your serious ? '' emily said trying not to cry .

'' yes I am . baby 1 is a boy it is easy to tell . baby 2 is a girl . it's early but they are most deffint a boy and girl . '' said the doctor .

**_End of flash back ….._**

Emily put the key on the side of the car and closed the door . then she closed the door and left . Emily got in the back of the car with her mom . then the drivers started driving .

'' so , where are we going for lunch . mother . '' Emily said as she sat uncomforble .

'' we are going to ll mulino . it's a French restaurant . very tastey . you will love it . '' Elizabeth said as she put her hand in her lap .

'' so how long do we have for lunch ? '' said Emily .

'' your collegues said I have to have you there 4: 30pm . so , a hour . '' elizabeth said as she checked her phone .

'' where is dad ? '' Emily said looking out the tinted windows .

'' he is on a mission right now . he should be back on the 11th . '' said elizbeth .

They sat in silence for the rest of the way to the restaurant .

**20 minutes later ,**

'' so honey , when do plan to get married ? '' Elizabeth as she pulled her fork out of the napkin .

'' well we would like to be married before the babies are born . so we are going to have just a small wedding . hopefully we can find a venue . '' Emily as she grabbed her drink .

'' well , I have an idea . if you want to hear it . '' said elizabeth .

'' what is your idea ? '' said Emily .

'' well , you can have your wedding in my rose garden . '' said Elizabeth .

'' I will talk to hotch about it . we will see . '' said Emily .

'' may I ask , why you call him hotch ? said Elizabeth .

'' we call him hotch because it is easier than calling him hotchner . only the members of his team and close collegues in the agentcy call him hotch and rarely call him aaron . the only time I call him aaron is when I am mad at him . '' said Emily .

'' so , when you to a work you two act like you would if you were not in a personal relationship . '' said Elizabeth .

'' yes , we made a deal with director that if we keep a perfessional relationship at work we can continue to work together . '' said Emily .

'' so are you still in the field ? '' said Elizabeth .

'' we made a deal , that if I don't go in harms way and stay at the police station with jj or go and interview the victims family . I can stay in the field . '' said emily .

'' so , back to the wedding . have you decided on your wedding dress yet ? '' said elizabeth .

'' I was wondering if I could where your wedding dress ? '' said Emily .

'' that would make my day . '' said elizabeth .

**30 minutes later …**

Emily got out the car and gave her mother a hug goodbye . then she entered garcia's building . she got in the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button .

**5 minutes later …..**

_Ding! _ Emily got out and walked to garcia's door . she opened the door and saw that it was dark . she found the light switch and turned it on . then jj and Garcia jumped up and said surprise . emily nearly fell to floor and laughed . they all hugged . there was pink and white steamers and ballons every where . there were wedding magazines on the coffee table . there were snacks and drinks on the counter . chineese on the dinning table .

'' wow . guys you didn't have to do this . it is amazing . '' said Emily .

**July 24****th**** , ****wedding day**

The back yard had rose bushes all around the out line of the guest seats . a white canopy with pillers surrounding it . the chairs had white and red bows on the back of them all . the groom wore a raven black suit with a white rose in the pocket . the grooms men ( morgan , rossi , sean , reid ) wore a raven black suit with a red rose in their pocket . the brides maid ( Garcia , jj , todd , Racheal ) wore red silk foot lenth dress and black red bottom heals . the bride wore a white sleeveless dress with a small crown vial that mixed with her spiral curls . she had a pair of white red bottoms .

**Bridal room , **

'' are you ready for one of the biggest day of your life ? '' said jj .

'' yes , I am ready . '' Emily said nerviosly .

'' don't worry you look amazing . the perfect bride . '' said Garcia .

'' thanks . '' said Emily .

'' let's get this show on the road , sweatie . said Richard .

'' okay . let's go . '' said Emily .

First hotch went down the isle with his mother . then todd and sean went down . next reid and Racheal went down the isle . then Garcia and morgan went down the isle . next jj and rossi went down the isle . then the violins started Emily and Richard stood at the beginning of the isle . then every one slood up . Emily and hotch looked at each other as she walked down the isle . Richard kissed Emily on the cheek and gave her to hotch . then the preacher moved his hands to signal every one to sit down .

'' who gives this women away ? '' said the preacher .

'' we do '' said Richard .

'' dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness this wedding . love is an eternal bond between two people . aaron hotchner do you take Emily Prentiss through sickness and health . richer and poorer . etc . till death does you part .'' said the preacher .

'' I do . hotch said as he put the banner on her finger .

Emily Prentiss do you take aaron hotchner through sickness and health . richer and poorer . etc . till death does you part . '' said the preacher .

'' I do . '' emily said as she put the banner on his finger .

'' with the power vested in me . I pronounce you husband and wife . you may kiss your ride . '' the preacher said as he stepped back .

Emily and hotch kissed for a minute then they turned to their guest who were clapping . they walked down the isle .

**Reception ….. , **

The deck was decorated with lights . the tables had a cream color table cloth and lanterns in the middle . people were dancing . Emily threw the bouche . Garcia cough it . every one clapped . the grooms laughted at morgann . emily and hotch began to when some one familiar interrupted them .

It was the reaper he had a gun in one hand and jack , and haley in the other .

'' well this is a beautiful wedding agent hotchner . oh you beautiful agent Prentiss . that dress really suit you and your expecting congrradulations . '' said foyet .

'' what are you doing here . let them go . '' said Emily .

'' I want my revenge . '' foyet said very coldly as he pointed the gun to haley .

_To be continued ….._

**_let me know what you think about the season finale . part 2 of the season finale will be up on the 18th be sure to check out the series premier of criminal minds universe . it will premier on the 18th . it is going to be like this story but a few changes . _**

**_ love michelle1341 _**


	13. Chapter 11

'' I want my revenge . '' foyet said very coldly as he pointed the gun to Hayley .

All the guests stood back in shock . foyet stood only about 10 yards in front of Emily and hotch . the team stood behind them . they all had their guns trained on foyet . Emily and hotch weren't able to pull out their guns yet .

'' revenge for what ? '' emily said . trying to play dumb to by some time .

'' agent Prentiss . you all know why . '' said foyet .

'' okay let's pretend that I am clueless . '' Emily said as she looked over her shoulder to look at her team .

'' wow , aaron you let your new wife handle negotiation . I gotta say are you that weak or are you just terrified . '' foyet said with a little laugh . before hotch could say any thing Emily said , '' take me instead let them go and take me instead . '' Emily said as she looked at the tree furthest back .

'' Emily no . you know what will happen if you go . '' said hotch .

'' I have to , it's the only way to save jack and Hayley . '' Emily said as she walked a little closer to foyet . she had to distract him long enough so the snipper could take the shot . they all knew foyet was coming but they didn't know he had kidnapped Hayley and jack . they had set up every thing .

'' take me instead . let them go . '' said emily .

Foyet let jack go and took Emily in his place . Emily faced hotch and winked at then he moved jack and coverd his eye's . Emily then looked at the tree again . she then counted to three silently then she pulled Hayley down as soon as she finished counting . before foyet could react the snipper shot in the between his eye's . Emily and Hayley got up before the blood could get on them . hotch and Hayley hugged while Emily hugged her parents .

'' why didn't you tell us he had jack and Hayley ? '' Richard said as he let go of his daughter .

'' we didn't know that he had taken them . at least they can come home with out being scared that some one will kill them . '' said Emily .

_2 hours later …_

'' wow , at least no one will forget today . one unforgettable wedding I should say . '' Emily said as she and hotch at one of the table in the dining hall . every one decided to eat so the food won't waste . the team was joking .

'' yes , I am sure they will not forget what happened today . at least you and the babies are okay . '' hotch said as he sipped some of his beer .

'' we got them back . they are safe and sound . they might be traumatized now but it will fade . '' said she sipped some the sparkling cider .

'' do you how much I love you ? '' hotch said as he put his arm around her .

'' yes I know . '' Emily said as she pulled him into a kiss .

'' why don't you two just get a room . '' morgan said sarcastically as the other's laughed .

'' whatever . '' Emily said as she pulled away from hotch to look at morgan .

Later that night every one left except for the team . they were dancing in the living room to some slow songs . for the first time in awhile they saw him smile like the way he did before he sent jack away . they knew Emily made him happy .

**Hey guys so I have made a few changes to what I originaly planned . I am go to kill off hayley even though I didn't want to but I am going to let her leave in peace . she is going going get in a car accident that will be it . I hate having to write it .**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey , guys . I'm sorry I haven't beenput this up but I had some family issues . here is chapter 12 , the worst part to this story . I didn't want but there is nothing I can do . so this is what I am going to do . there's a twist to this one . foyet isn't dead . I would tell you more but to many spoilers . but one more thing I will tell you is that foyet knew about their plan . most of the things that happened in the episode will happen [ not in that much detail ] with a few changes . this episode go's my way . **

**Love michelle ,**

'' hey jack , can you come here . '' emily said as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet . jack came running down the when she called .

'' yes miss Emily . '' said jack .

'' are you ready for breakfast . '' emily said as she pulled out a pan .

'' yes , I thought daddy was going to make it . '' jack asked .

'' well your daddy has a meeting today . so you are stuck with me . '' Emily said as she put him in his chair .

'' where is mommy ? '' said jack .

'' your mommy is with your dad . they will be back later . do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes ? '' Emily asked .

'' yes please . are your pancakes as good as daddy's ? '' said jack .

'' well , you tell me . '' Emily said as she handed him a plate with 2 chocolate pancakes .

Jack took a bite and smiled . then he said , '' mmh. These are yummy . ''

'' thank you . now eat up . we have to go to my work for a little while . you are going to stay with garcia for a couple of hours . '' Emily said as she sat down .

**_20 minutes later … _**

'' jack come on we are going to be late . '' Emily said as she opened the front door .

'' I'm coming . '' jack said as he grabbed his jacket .

Emily locked the door with the spear key and got in the elevator . they walked out to the parking lot . Emily buckled jack in his booster seat . then they left .

**_At the bau …_**

'' hey reid look who is here . '' morgan said as he pointed to the elevator . reid looked up from book and saw Emily holding jack .

'' you know you are not supposed to be carrying heavy things or carrying people . let me see him . '' morgan said as he pulled his arms out to take the boy . Emily handed him to morgan . she put her stuff on her desk .

'' you mind taking him down to Garcia for me . since I 'm not aloud to . '' Emily said with a little enthusiasium .

'' yeah sure . hand me his bag . '' said morgan . he grabbed jack's bag and left the bullpen .

'' hey reid have you seen hotch ? '' Emily said as she opened a case file .

'' yeah . he is in a meeting with strauss and the director . he has been there for about 30 minutes . '' said reid .

'' where are they ? '' said emily .

'' they are in the director's office . we don't know what it is about but from the way hotch looked it is not a good thing . '' reid said as he went back to his case file .

'' okay thanks . I will talk to him later . '' said Emily .

_30 minutes later …_

'' what are you doing here you are supposed to home . '' dave said as he walked over to emily's desk .

'' well , I have some to do and jack wanted to see his dad so that is why . plus Hayley is coming to get him . '' Emily said with a hint sarcasm .

'' don't get smart with me . so where is jack ? '' said dave .

'' he is sleep in garcia's layer . '' said Emily .

Dave walked away to his office . then he came back with a box .

'' when wakes up let him open it . '' dave said as he handed her the box .

'' sure . do you know if hotch's meeting is about ? '' said Emily .

'' no , but I know it is bad . '' said dave . before Emily could say any thing else Hayley walked in .

'' ms . Prentiss is jack ready to go ? ** '' **Hayley said as she walked over to emily's desk .

'' yes , I will go get him . dave will you come help me get his stuff . '' said Emily .

'' yeah , sure . '' said dave

**_Garcia's layer …_**

'' jack , come on your mommy is here for you . '' Emily said as she entered the room .

'' okay . '' said jack .

Hey Garcia sorry I know you wanted him but she got here early . '' said Emily .

'' it's okay . I will see you next week . love you . '' Garcia said as she hugged the boy .

Dave grabbed jack's bag . Emily grabbed jack hand and left .

'' bye buddy . be safe **. **'' Emily said as she hugged jack .

'' have you seen aaron ? '' said Hayley .

'' no , he is in a meeting . I don't think he will be back till later . '' Emily said with a fake smile .

'' okay , tell him we said good bye . '' said Hayley .

'' I will do that . '' said emily .

Hayley and jack left the office area .

**_45 minutes later …_**

'' I'm going for lunch do you want to join me ? '' Emily asked .

'' yeah let me call Garcia then we can go . '' jj answered .

Then Emily left the break room . she went to grab her stuff . when she noticed hotch in his office arguing with some one on the phone . so she walked up the stairs to his office . she was about to knock when jj came running up the stairs .

'' what is it jj ? '' said Emily .

'' it is about foyet . '' jj siad as she caught her breathe .

'' what about foyet ? we killed him . '' Emily asked in confusion .

'' it wasn't foyet it was a double . foyet is still alive . '' said jj .

'' does hotch know ? '' said Emily .

'' no . they just found out when they took his fingerprints . he had a plan the whole time . '' said jj .

**_[ I am going to skip forward to when hotch spilts up with the team . ]_**

**_7 hours later …_**

'' he is taking him home . '' said morgan . morgan called him and told him . '' okay every one let's go . Prentiss I want you to stay here . ''

'no you know I will lose my mind . let me go I promise I will stay close . '' Emily explained .

'' fine but you stay close . '' siad morgan .

**_4 minutes later …. _**

'' he is calling foyet . '' said morgan . '' baby girl can you patch us through . '' Garcia didn't say any thing . she did it .

'' promise me you will show him what it means to love . tell him how we met . show him you weren't always serious . '' Hayley over the phone .

'' Hayley don't talk like that . '' hotch said while trying not to cry .

'' just promise me . '' siad Hayley .

'' I promise . ''

Before hotch could say any thing else they heard 2 gun shots . e,ily and jj were trying to hold back there tears but they couldn't . even though they didn't like her she didn't deserve to die .

A couple minutes later they arrived at the house . when they entered they saw hotch punching foyet even though he was dead .

'' hotch stop . '' morgan said as he pulled hotch up . then hotch went up stares . he handed jack to jj .

**_2 days later …._**

Emily , hotch , and jack were in hotch's bed . Emily was the only one awake . she watched them sleep . jack had a nightmare earlier that night . she made hotch go to sleep because they had to meet strauss . the whole have to explain what happened that day . she knew it would hard to explain , but it was going to be even worse for him .

Emily got out of bed and got ready for work . she turned off hotch's alarm so he would get a little more sleep . because he was up half the night . he and jack were watching some old home video's of Hayley . she had to drag to bed .

When Emily got out of the shower she saw hotch sitting on the edge of the bed . with his face in his hands . Emily was going to hug him but she was wet . so all she said was '' hotch , why don't you get in the shower and I will get jack ready for Jessica . '' he got up and walked over to her . he kissed her and hugged her tightly . she knew he was reminding his self that she was still there . so she let him . he let go and kissed her on her right temple . he went in to the bath room . she quickly went in to hotch's closet and found her clothes in one of the baskets in the closet . then she sat down on the edge of the bed so she could some how put her shoes on . it was hard for her to bend over .

A couple of minutes later jack woke up . Emily helped him off the bed . she took him to the other bath room so she could brush his teeth . when he finished she gave him a quick bath . then she dried him off . they walked into his room to find some clothes . they didn't know hotch was watching them from the door frame .

'' will I ever see my mommy again ? '' siad jack .

'' well , one day you will meet her in heaven . but you know what . '' Emily said as she held back her tears .

'' what ? '' jack said . he almost sounded like he used to .

'' your mommy is watching over you from heaven . you may not see her but she is always with you . forever and always . I want you to know that your mommy loves you know matter what . I bet she is proud about how strong you are . '' Emily said as a tear came down her face .

'' she is right you know jack . '' hotch said as he came in the room .

'' how long have you been standing ? '' Emily asked .

'' the whole time . '' hotch explained .

After that they dropped jack off at Jessica's place . then they went to work . the whole team sat outside while strauss questioned them each one by one . hotch was the last one to be questioned . every one waited in the conference room for hotch to come .

'' so how did it go ? '' Emily said as soon as he walked through the door .

'' well , I'm back to unit chief again . '' he said as he sat down .

'' that is great news . '' Emily said as she rubbed his shoulders .

**_I wonna know did any one cry like I did when emily was talking to jack . I cryed my eye's out because of this story . skipped around a little bit . the next one is going to be about them buying a house . that is my only spoilers for that story . I was so glad that I am finished with this chapter . _**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys . Here is chapter 13 . tell me what you thank . **

**Love , michelle **

**_2 weeks later … _**

'' Hey , jack . It's time to eat . Wash your hands and come sit on the table . '' Emily said as she started to make plates .

'' Miss Emily , is daddy going to eat dinner with us ? '' Jack said as he came in Emily's dining room . 

**''** I don't know . Your daddy is still at work . So probably not . '' Emily said as she helped jack on to one of the seats .

'' Why can't we stay at daddy's place ? '' Jack said as he picked up his fork .

'' Well , daddy doesn't live there any more . We stay here , but guess what ? '' Said Emily .

'' What ? '' Jack said with some excitement .

'' Soon we will have a nice house for all three of you . You can have your own room . '' Said Emily .

'' Yay . Do they have names yet ? '' Jack said with a big smile .

'' No , not yet but soon they will . '' said Emily .

**_2 and a half hour later …_**

Jack was sleep in Emily's lap . While Emily was on the computer looking for houses close to work . when Hotch came through the door .

He put his gun and badge in a safe at the door . Then he stood against the wall in the living room admiring his new wife and son . Emily looked up to see him . she smiled and said .

'' Hey , how was work ? '' Emily said as she closed the labtop .

'' It was okay . Did you enjoy your day off with Jack . '' Hotch said as he put his brief case down and picked up Jack .

'' We had fun playing games . He even helped me cook dinner . '' Emily said as she got off the couch .

'' Oh , really . '' Hotch said as he went up the stairs .

When he came back down the stairs Emily had a plate of food waiting for him .

'' You know we need to figure out some names for the twins . '' Emily said as she handed him a fork .

'' Okay , do you have any in mind ? '' said Hotch .

'' I have one but it is a girl name . '' Emily said as she at the table .

'' Okay , what is it ? ''

'' I was thinking about Emma . '' Said Emily .

'' I like it . Do you have any boy names in mind ? ''

'' Well , how about Brian . '' Emily said looking him in the eye .

'' Brian is a good . So Brian and Emma . '' Said Hotch .

'' I guess so . I found a house close to work . '' Emily said she got up . she kissed on the cheek and sat in his lap .

'' Yeah , can you show me the house ? '' Hotch said as he looked her strait in the eye .

Emily got up and grabbed her labtop . she put it in front of him . then she opened it .

'' See five bed rooms . 3 bathrooms and very nice kitchen . Nice school for Jack . What do you think ? '' Said Emily .

'' I like it . '' he said as he kissed her . '' let's get you to bed . I will clean up . '' Emily didn't protest and just followed him .

**Okay I know it is some what short . the next one Emily is almost 4 and a half months . **


End file.
